


The Treachery of the Covenant

by WindyRein



Series: The Birthright of Gore [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Emotional Awfulness, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, I'm awful, Knives, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Non-Chronological, POV Scott, POV Stiles, Peter and Stiles are Mates, Please Don't Kill Me, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is a Báthory, The Author Regrets Everything, this is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyRein/pseuds/WindyRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb." Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Treachery of the Covenant

**Author's Note:**

> And this is where we go to some pretty awful places. Emotionally at least. You have been warned. (imo, also graphically, but I've always taken issue with people's intestines splattering on the ground, so...)
> 
> Oh look, over a thousand words of emotional awfulness and Deucalion because _someone_ decided to butt in where they don't belong. -.-
> 
> On another note, let's play a game; how many different ways can I say "my family's full of murderers"? xD

Scott had never thought much about it. The way Stiles smelled like blood and electricity and graveyard dirt. He'd been like that ever since Scott had been able to smell things humans could never grasp.

But now, staring at Stiles covered in blood still holding a knife in the rogue omega's stomach, he realized he should've thought about Stiles' scent earlier. The way it was sort of like Lydia's but somehow darker and more dangerous.

Stiles blinked slowly staring back at Scott with hazy eyes before altering his grip on the knife and pulling to the side.

The omega screamed.

Scott took a step forward.

Someone clamped a hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

The omega's intestine splattered to the floor with a series of wet sounds.

"Stiles," Scott's voice was broken " _why_?"

He didn't even care about the hand, now clawed, still keeping him captive. (and he knew who it was, didn't he? had never exactly liked his best friend mating with the former alpha)

"It's in my blood." Stiles' voice was soft, almost ethereal.

He pulled the knife out and turned to face Scott fully. Then he just stood there twirling the knife, head tilted to the side like he was considering the best place in Scott to stick it in and Scott had no idea who this person in his brother's skin was anymore.

***

When they finally catch up with Deucalion, the Alpha has his claws soaked in blood and an almost manic smile on his lips. The Beta at his feet barely manages to choke out "run" before he dies. Stupid idiot.

Now Duke knows they're there and they have no chance of escape.

Not that that was ever in the cards. They'd hunted down the supposedly-reformed Demon Wolf after all (and how moronic and naïve was it of Scott to just let the 'wolf go, like getting his sight back could reverse years worth of psychosis, bloodlust, and hunger for power).

He isn't worried, though. Duke may be a former Alpha of Alphas but he has the only 'wolf known to history to have resurrected himself from beyond the grave on his side (and he maybe made a circle of rowan ash while Deucalion was still deep in his bloodlust and killing rampage). Of course, if the insane 'wolf managed to kill his mate he had an Argent-approved rifle by his side filled with bullets of his own design that'd stop even a Berserker in its tracks. Not that Chris knew any of that.

***

When Scott comes to, he's strapped to a chair and there's quiet murmuring at the edges of his senses. _(he doesn't groan, doesn't make any sign that he's awake, just like stiles has taught him)_.

Clear laughter he knows and reality shifts on its axis and he remembers. Stiles covered in blood and a hit to his head _('wolf-strong, but he's an alpha, he should've woken up sooner, he thinks)_.

Giggles now and "stop, stop, that tickles" and a rumble followed by "he's awake" and silence.

***

Deucalion's arrogant and high on power but that doesn't mean he's easy to take down. Stiles doesn't show his apprehension, just stands outside the barrier with calm determination in his heart and the knowledge that Peter won't let him down.

***

"Scott, you're gonna have a couple of choices here." Stiles falls silent and Scott can only feel betrayal and heartbreak and a desperate kind of sorrow.

"One, you promise to never mention this in anyway to anyone and you get to walk out unharmed. Two, I can feed you this special little wolfsbane-concoction of mine and you can hope it works and wipes your memory instead of killing you." and Stiles waves a little glass bottle filled with a purple liquid in front of his face.

"I've no idea what will happen since you'd be my first test subject. Three, you admit you'll never be able to forgive me and I give you a quick death. Or four, none of the above, in which case this might get a tiny tad uncomfortable on your side of things."

He gives Scott a moment to think and just as Scott opens his mouth to answer Stiles cuts him off with "and remember that I know you and I know when you're lying".

Scott closes his mouth and thinks.

***

Deucalion doesn't even change into Beta form just slashes at his mate with his claws and throws him around the clearing.

Finally Peter gets thrown into a tree and his eyes widen. His breath gets punched out of him and he falls to the ground wheezing.

***

Scott thinks for a long time. Long enough that Stiles leaves the room. _(there's still someone there, a heartbeat he almost knows, there's something wrong with his senses)_

It's a long time before Stiles comes back and when he does, the first thing Scott says is "I can't forgive you. I don't understand, Stiles. Help me understand."

Stiles doesn't even look at him, just considers the table full of knives in neat rows. "I told you, it's in my blood." he murmurs distracted.

"But what does that _mean_?!" he can feel the wolf under his skin, agitated and wanting to tear this threat to pieces. But. It's Stiles. He can't harm Stiles.

Stiles turns to him and there's a sadness in his eyes, a bone-deep weariness almost screaming at him. "It means, I will always put my family's survival and protection first. It means, mom was a killer and grandda was a killer and all those before them. A neat little line stretching through the years soaked in blood."

***

Peter barely manages to get to his feet before Deucalion reaches him and a gush of blood and a body thumping to the ground and red eyes staring at Stiles with hunger.

***

Scott doesn't scream. That's... Stiles isn't sure if it's a relief or not when the alternative he gets is silent tears streaming down his former Alpha's face. Stiles is certain there should be something other than cold determination _(this has to happen)_ and precise calculation.

Doesn't mean there is.

Doesn't mean he doesn't want there to be.

***

Red eyes with nothing but bloodlust in them.

For a moment he wavers. _(will he need to pull the trigger?)_

Then Peter blinks and the Alpha vanishes and leaves only his mate, stronger than ever before.

***

The last thing Scott sees isn't Stiles' cold eyes and the single tear running down his cheek but the feral grin on Peter's face and the red eyes.

***

_(above all else, my descendant, you must protect your family. if you are ever faced with a situation where the choice is between killing someone before they have a chance to learn, thus breaking our family's most hallowed rules, and letting your family get torn apart, the choice should always be protecting your family. I cannot force your hand but know this, you will not be welcome among your kin in the afterlife, if you do not put your family first.)_

**Author's Note:**

> Missed tags are appreciated and reviews are loved. :)
> 
> Gods above and below, I'm uncomfortable in Scott's head. I hope it doesn't show too much but there's only so much time I can spend in that black-n-white world before I feel like killing something... and then everything just starts feeling forced and awful. :/
> 
> Aaaand I feel absolutely awful about writing this but my muse is a sadistic being that wanted to take things here. But hey, positives! Not like I have any kind of definite timeline for when things happen :D
> 
> (and [the pun title](http://poutingtrolltroll.tumblr.com/tagged/windy-writes) I was thinking of was "The Treachery of the Pac(t)" because I'm awful like that :D)


End file.
